This invention relates to the mounting of spring tooth chisel plows, widely used for agricultural purposes. The plows are typically arranged in multiples and are staggered along transverse tool bars pulled by agricultural vehicles. The spring tooth chisel plow must be mounted so that it can yield when engaging a rock or soil that is particularly difficult to plow, thereby avoiding breakage. This requires that the stresses in the plow be distributed so as not to be concentrated across sharp lines. It also is necessary to mount the individual chisel plows in a manner that permits easy removal and replacement of a plow when damage does occur.
The present disclosure provides a novel mount for a chisel plow, with the plow shank in such a way as to minimize the concentration of forces due to bending of the shank. It uses elements that are readily fabricated and economical, spreading the forces of the compression springs and shank over relatively large areas. In addition, the main pivot shaft is secured within fabricated plates in such a manner as to maintain it stationary, with provision for readily tightening the shaft to remove any play that might develop during use of the apparatus.